1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of handling food in a kitchen, and more specifically, to the use of an appliance for refrigerating and cooking food automatically, which is a combination of a (1) refrigerator, (2) microwave oven, and (3) conventional/convection oven, controlled by a microprocessor with ability for programming operations up to two weeks in advance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Patents have been issued for combinations for a microwave and conventional oven, microwave and convection oven, microwave cooking with a method for browning, and others, and also for various heating and cooling devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,794 issued to H. E. Berman et al discloses a "crockpot" type combined refrigerator and cooker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,643 issued to L. H. Foster is directed to freezing and/or cooking food in the same compartment; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,485 issued to D. D. Rhoads et al. shows a food container for selectively freezing or heating food; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,971 issued to S. Ueda discloses a combination electrical or gas oven-microwave device. However, the spirit or intent of the previous patents do not anticipate the present invention, which is an improvement and a new concept over the prior art.
Controls on ovens are known which allow the user to place food inside the oven up to 12 hours before cooking, and then cook it automatically. To accomplish this, one must be very selective of the type of food used, since most food would stay at room temperature too long before cooking to be safe for consumption.
Thus, a need exists for a method of keeping food cold until the cooking starts. Since many individuals and families are away from home all day, and many travel frequently, the option of leaving food to cook automatically and be ready to serve when desired becomes available to them through this invention, even though their schedules require that preparation be done 24 hours or more ahead of time. The invention would enhance any kitchen, whether or not the owners were routinely away for long periods of time, since it would be advantageous to have a microwave oven, an extra refrigerator/freezer, and an extra conventional/convection oven, as well as the combination, in the space of one appliance.